Before the Doctor
by Melody Pond The Superhero
Summary: Little amy meets rory after meeting the doctor, they grow up fall in love & get engaged. So basically their lifes before the doctor came back to leadworth.  Also first fanfiction i make


**Okay so, this is my first attempt of a fanfiction, i will try to update every three days or one time per week, I think it will be a few chapters lasting. **

**Amy/Rory before travelling with the doctor.**

**~ Is for character change**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPER ONE: "The Raggedy Doctor"<strong>

Five minutes, the doctor said, and hurried to his big blue box, Amelia watched him leave and went upstairs to pack her things, he would come in 5 minutes for her, she better be ready when the doctor did! So she did packed her things and carried them to the back yard, sat there and waited… waited for what felt hours! But she wouldn't go back inside, she was sure the doctor would come back.

Aunt Sharon came back really late after a long day of work, she entered the house, looked around, and nothing seemed out of the place, all perfectly normal. She went upstairs to Amelia's room, just to check out the girl was there and safe and suddenly, her face was full of panic, Amelia wasn't in her room.

She opened every door of the second floor of the house, but the little girl wasn't anywhere to be seen, she ran all the way downstairs and looked in the kitchen, living room, behind the staircase, anywhere she could've been hiding, but Amelia wasn't there.

Suddenly, her face brighten up, ofcourse! She was looking in all the wrong places. She ran outside to the backyard and there she found the little girl sleeping, with all her things packed, shaking her head she picked Amelia up and carried her to her room, afterwards she brought the suitcases back to the girls room and unpacked them, puting everything back in place.

Amelia woke up the next morning, looking around disappointed, what have happened? She was pretty sure that a few seconds ago she was outside waiting for the doctor to come back… But now, she was in her room, in her nighties and… back in her room? She looked around, once more confused.

After a few minutes of trying to figure out how she reached her bed and room, she finally decided to get up to tell aunt Sharon about the doctor and that she would leave with him as soon as he came back for her, so she downstairs and to the kitchen, to find aunt Sharon sitting on the dinning table, already eating her breakfast. "Morning" Amelia said, her aunt looked up from her food at her and Amelia started to get worried, she looked… angry? Amelia rolled her eyes waiting for her aunt to start the rant.

Aunt Sharon looked up from her food to find Amelia looking at her "Good Morning, Amelia" she replied and then looked back at her food, she heard as Amelia moved and sat on the chair across from her. "That looked nice" Amelia said awkwardly looking at her food. "Yes, yours is in the microwave, I left it there since I wasn't sure when would you wake up" she replied, the little girl stood up and walked to the microwave, opening it and taking her food out, walking back to the table, taking her sit.

"Why were you outside with your things packed last night?" she asked, she felt Amelia looking up at her and heard her giggle.

"Well, I wanted to talk about that!" Amelia said cheerfully, she didn't look up this time, she had to hurry with her food or else she would've been running late to work and she answered "Go on" Amelia nodded and continued "Well, I was praying to Santa, asking him to help me fix the crack in my wall, and he heard me! He sent this man, the doctor, and he told me he would fix it, that I had to wait for him five minutes and he would come back to fix the crack and take me with him, so I packed and waited…" Sharon listened to the girls story, she had a great imagination, she though. "Oh alright, don't ever do that again, I come late from work, do you think I am in the mood to unpack and put everything in place?" Amelia shrugged and then she continued "I have to go, almost time for work and if I don't go now I will be late, be careful Amelia" she stood up and left the girl eating her breakfast.

Amelia was bored, she have already ate her breakfast and showered, there wasn't a lot to do in a house alone, and for sure waiting for the doctor to show up, alone was starting to get boring as well, so she decided to go out and walk around, not that she actually liked doing that but it was probably better than being alone in the house.

She walked alone through the streets until she finally reach the park (it wasn't so long from her house anyway) she was bored, and wanted to tell someone her story about the Raggedy Doctor, and maybe, in the park she could find a girl or a boy willing to hear her story.

She found a group of girls that were playing on the slider and ran to them. "Hi!" she said giving the girls her best smile. "What do you want?" answered one of the girls in a rude tone. "Want to hear a story?" she Asked. "No" answered the same girl, looking away as if pretending Amelia wasn't there.

Amelia shrugged and though _I didn't wanted to tell them anyway_ and started walking to the other side of the park, where she sat under a big tree.

She sat there for around an hour, just looking at all the other kids running around laughing, playing, and getting distracted by every little thing that passed near her, when suddenly something fell down the tree falling over Amelia. "OUCH!" Amelia screamed, realizing it was a boy who fell from the tree "Be careful next time!" she said rubbing her arms and legs pushing him away from her.

"S-sorry" the boy said almost scared by her reaction, he was rubbing his knees and arms aswell, Amelia looked at him again, he was… different from everyone in there, it was the first time she saw him around, so she kept staring at him, neither of them moved, the boy looked terrified by Amelia's look and she finally asked "Are you new? I haven't seen you around" the boy only nodded. Amelia tilted her head "Cant you talk?" she asked, ofcourse he could talk, he said sorry a few minutes ago, but she wanted him to say something. "Yes, I can" he said quickly. Amelia smiled "I'm Amelia!" she told him. "What's your name?" her smiled was bigger now, maybe he was the one she'd tell her story to! "I.. I am Rory" he said and smiled back at her. "It's nice to meet you Amelia" he continued.

"Yup, nice to meet you too" she answered

* * *

><p><strong>So.. how was it? Not too awful, right? Reviews? I'll put the next chapter soon.<strong>


End file.
